Angels
by coffeeinanebula
Summary: Sharon discovers one more angel in her life.


AN: I'm sick and I've been watching Hallmark Christmas movies all day every day since Christmas. That's my only excuse for this and I'm not apologizing.

* * *

The condo was quiet when he walked inside, only the lights from the Christmas tree and the porch allowing him to see where he was going. He toed off his shoes, left his gun and badge on the hallway table, and turned on the living room light as he walked past the switch. With Rusty at Gus' for the weekend, he anticipated the condo being quieter than normal. What he didn't expect was the apparent lack of his girlfriend as well.

He threw some leftovers in the microwave and wandered back to the bedroom, opening the door to find Sharon curled up in bed reading. "Hey." He smiled and shrugged out of his jacket, tossing it into the basket of clothes to be dry cleaned.

"Hi, honey." She slid her bookmark in place and set her book aside, sitting up in bed and watching him as he changed.

"How are you feeling?" He tugged on an old shirt and pajama pants before he pressed a kiss to her forehead and sat on the edge of the bed beside her. "You still don't feel warm."

"My stomach settled down and I just took it easy today." She offered him a small smile and looked like she was ready to say more, but she was quiet.

"Settled enough to eat something? I'm warming up the pasta from yesterday." He heard the microwave ding faintly from the kitchen and smiled. "In fact, I think it's ready."

"I'm fine. Go eat." She rubbed his arm and gently nudged him. He looked at her for a moment before he kissed her softly and returned to the kitchen.

He quickly polished off the leftovers and grabbed a glass of water to take his nightly pills with before he shut off all the lights and walked back to their room. He stopped in the doorway and knew Sharon hadn't heard him because she didn't look up from her book. He noticed how she didn't turn a page and her gaze seemed to be aimed slightly away from the book. Concerned, he walked further into the room and settled on his side of the bed.

"Sharon?"

"Hm?" She slowly turned the page-finally-and then looked at him. "How was the pasta?"

"It was fine. Good. What's on your mind?" He shifted so he was facing her and leaned his shoulder against the headboard.

"It's nothing. I think it's just the season catching up with me. Work, decorating, the kids not coming home for Christmas." She shrugged and set her book aside again. "It's nothing too serious." She brushed a lock of hair back behind her ear and slid her glasses off; Andy watched her, taking in every sign of her telling a lie.

"Sharon," he sighed, torn between calling her on her lie and letting her open up. "You can talk to me, you know."

"I know and I will. But I am okay." She leaned over to set her book and glasses on the nightstand.

Andy hesitated a moment before he settled into bed and extended his arms, smiling when she curled against him and pulled the blankets closer. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said softly.

He woke up at some point during the night to find the bed empty but still warm. Sighing, he rubbed his hands over his face and sat up, listening for where his stubborn girlfriend could have gone. It took him a few more moments to actually get up before he checked the bathroom and wandered out to the living room.

He found her standing in front of the Christmas tree with her robe loosely wrapped around herself. The slowly twinkling lights reflected on her, casting shadows around the room. He stepped closer, adding his own shadow to the mix. He started to wrap his arm around her but stopped when he realized she was holding one of the porcelain angel ornaments from the tree. She lightly stroked her finger along the wing and when she finally looked at Andy, she had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he prompted gently, his hand coming to rest on her back beneath her robe.

"Andy..." Her voice broke and she closed her eyes, hugging the angel to her chest before she leaned into his side. "Andy, I'm pregnant," she whispered.

He kissed her head before her words processed and then his arm tightened around her. "Pregnant?" he repeated. He felt her nod against his shoulder. "I don't... how...?"

She pulled back a little and shot him a halfhearted glare. "How? We've never been exactly careful, Andy."

"I-I didn't think we had to be careful," he admitted sheepishly.

She was quiet for a moment. "I didn't either. I mean, for obvious reasons... But I guess it's still... possible." Her brow furrowed and she groaned before pressing her face into his chest. "We're too damn old for this."

"You're right about that." He dropped another kiss to her head and wrapped his other arm around her. "But that little angel decided otherwise."

"Little angel?" Her voice was soft.

"That's what it is, isn't it? Our miracle? Our little angel?" The words brought a small smile to his lips as he spoke them and when Sharon looked back up, he could see her lips twitching too.

"You think we can do this? Have a baby?" He could detect the concern and apprehension in her voice and he only held her closer.

"I know we can. Sure, it won't be easy for a lot of reasons. But we'll figure this out. Besides, we've already done the hard part about making the little angel."

"Says the man who never has to go through labor." She pouted and wrapped her arms around him.

"That's true." He laughed a little and rubbed her back. "Lets go to bed, hm? We can think about this during a reasonable hour and we'll figure it out."

"Once the baby's here, we won't have reasonable hours," she pointed out, her voice still soft.

"Then lets enjoy them while we can." He kissed her softly and kept his arm around her as they walked back to their room.

* * *

AN: Since I already have a Shandy baby fic and another Sharon baby fic in progress, this one won't be going anywhere. Sorry about that, but once I get to feeling better, I'll try to make some progress on those fics for you guys!


End file.
